Wojna Nexiańska
Wojna Ogniwa to trwający w Northrend konflikt między niebieskim stadem smoków a sojuszem między Porozumieniem Smoczego Spokoju - koalicją czterech pozostałych smoczych stad - a Kirin Tor z Dalaranu. Wojna została wywołana przez Malygosa Tkacza Zaklęć, Aspekt niebieskiego stada i Pana Magii. Termin "Wojna Ogniwa" pojawił się na oficjalnej stronie poświęconej World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Preludium do Wojny Ogniwa Malygos uciekł do swego leża w Northrend po niemal kompletnym zniszczeniu jego stada z ręki Czarnego Aspektu Skrzydeł Śmierci. Żal z powodu śmierci swych dzieci i zdrady kogoś, kto był jego przyjacielem, doprowadziła go do szaleństwa, przez co pozostawał w ukryciu przez dziesięć tysięcy lat, nie interesując się resztą świata. Opuścił swą samotnię tylko raz, krótko po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny, gdy Aspekty zjednoczyły się w walce ze Skrzydłami Śmierci i położyły kres plugawemu wpływowi Duszy Demona. Szaleństwo i odosobnienie Malygosa zakończyło się, gdy Tyrygosa powróciła z Outland wraz ze smokami pustki, które uwolniła w Burzy Pustki. Ich przemieniona przez pustkę fizjologia pozwoliła Malygosowi odzyskać część utraconych zdrowych zmysłów. Gdy się ocknął, Tkacz Zaklęć zobaczył, że magia w Azeroth pędzi w amoku, za co winił lekkomyślne używanie magii przez śmiertelników, którzy powstali w ciągu dziesięciu tysiącleci odosobnienia. Poszukując rozwiązania, Malygos zwrócił się do Arcanomiconu, mapy wszystkich linii skupienia w Azeroth, którą otrzymał od Tytana Norgannona. Używając mapy do zlokalizowania wszystkich linii skupienia na świecie, Malygos rozpoczął odwracać ich kierunek ku swej domenie, Ogniwu na wyspie Coldarra w Borealnej Tundrze. Były one kanałowane przez dryfujące w powietrzu kręgi Ogniwa i wystrzeliwane w Wirującą Pustkę. Zarys linii konfliktu Działania Malygosa doprowadziły do otworzenia wyrw w samej tkaninie magii. To wysysanie magii świata nie umknęło uwadze ras śmiertelnych - szczególnie pozostałych przy życiu członków Kirin Tor, elitarnych magów z Dalaranu. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Malygos stał się bardzo poważnym zagrożeniem, Kirin Tor użyli pozostałych im mocy, by magicznie przenieść odbudowane miasto Dalaran na niebo Northrend, na front wojny z Królem Liszem i nadchodzącej bitwy z Malygosem. Jednak wśród Kirin Tor byli członkowie, którzy sądzili, że sprzymierzenie się z Malygosem może przynieść więcej korzyści. Zdradzając własnych braci, by ocalić własne moce, magowie ci zostali przemienieni i wzmocnieni przez Malygosa, by stać się przerażającymi łowcami magów. Ich zadania obejmowały zabijanie i chwytanie tych, którzy władali magią bez pozwolenia Malygosa, niszczenie artefaktów i pomaganie w zmienianiu kierunków linii skupienia przy pomocy wzburzonych igieł. Okupiona licznymi stratami kampania Malygosa spotkała się również ze sprzeciwem czerwonego stada smoków, którego zadaniem była ochrona życia. Smocza Królowa Alexstrasza, Aspekt czerwonego stada, zawiązała sojusz jej stada z Kirin Tor w walce przeciw Malygosowi. Dzięki doświadczeniu wyniesionemu z Outland i trwającej wojny z Plagą poszukiwacze przygód i bohaterowie Przymierza oraz Hordy również będą mieli rolę do odegrania w wojnie z Malygosem... Zakończenie Wojny Ogniwa Ostateczny cios został Malygosowi zadany dzięki wysiłkowi śmiertelnych herosów, doświadczonych w walce z Sapphironem, jaszczurem mrozu broniącym Kel'Thuzada w sercu Naxxramas. Będąc za życia członkiem niebieskiego stada smoków, Sapphiron wciąż nosił w sobie klucz do soczewki skupiającej w Oku Wieczności, wewnętrznym sanktuarium Malygosa. Bohaterowie dostarczyli klucz do Alexstraszy, która zaklęła go swoją mocą. Od tej chwili mógł on być użyty, by otworzyć soczewkę skupiającą i zwabić Malygosa w wir bitwy. Gdy klucz był gotowy, Korialstrasz przedstawił znamienną prośbę: Malygos musi zostać zabity, a Serce Magii, jego najcenniejszy skarb, ma być dowodem tego wyczynu. Znając rozkazy, herosi wkroczyli do Oka Wieczności i starli się z Malygosem w ostatniej bitwie, do której dołączyły smoki z czerwonego stada. Dzięki połączonej sile bohaterów i smoków, Malygos został pokonany. Po śmierci Malygosa sama Alexstrasza przybywa, by przemówić do bohaterów: :Zrobiłam, co musiałam, bracie. Nie dałeś mi wyboru. :I tak kończy się Wojna Ogniwa. :To rozwiązanie dogłębnie mnie boli, lecz zniszczenie - gigantyczna strata dla życia - musiało znaleźć kres. Mimo ostatnich czynów Malygosa, będę opłakiwała jego śmierć. Był on niegdyś strażnikiem, obrońcą. Tego dnia jeden z najpotężniejszych tego świata, poległ. :Czerwone stado smoków musi ponieść brzemię odbudowy Azeroth ze zniszczeń. Powróćcie do domu do swego ludu i odpocznijcie. Jutro dam wam nowe wyzwania, a wy musicie być gotowi, by stawić im czoła. Życie trwa nadal. Reperkusje po Wojnie Ogniwa Po śmierci Malygosa w Oku Wieczności przyszłość zarówno niebieskiego stada, jak i całego świata, nie jest pewna. Po tym, jak Serce Magii zostaje odebrane martwemu Panu Magii ( 80R Judgement at the Eye of Eternity / 80R Heroic Judgement at the Eye of Eternity), Krasus stwierdza, że "magia teraz pozostaje bez strażnika" i że "burza wciąż kotłuje się na horyzoncie i jesteśmy teraz bez jednego z naszych najpotężniejszych obrońców". Od czasu wydania patcha 3.3.0 Kalecgos przebywa w Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju jako ambasador niebieskiego stada smoków. To może wskazywać, że stado to zostało przyjęte do Porozumienia Smoczego Spokoju, jednak przywództwo w stadzie nie jest jasne. en:Nexus War es:Guerra del Nexo Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Wojny